Two Precious Horns
by Natural Inclination
Summary: Tribute to a friend of a friend who plays this game. A simple tale of an Incubus' life and how it has changed over the many years. Rated T


**Story: Two Precious Horns**

**Overall Rating: T-for language and fight scenes**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Specific Chapter Rating: NA**

**Characters Featured: These characters are based off of several real life people, two in particular that inspire this story. My friend has told me countless stories about how these two met, fell in love, fell out of love, and continue to be a part of each other's lives. Needless to say I had to honor them with a short story.**

**ANs: See Characters Featured-They play this game which the plot draws from. I have never played the game but I read the wiki for it thoroughly before writing. If you see any mistakes, please bring them to my attention. I have also drawn a bit of the incubus lore into play, more of the gender questionability. I apologise for the line breaks, it was the only way I could actually break this story that this edit/preview document thing for Fanfiction would allow me.**

**I also have to say that after writing this my heart goes out to the people I barely know. My friend nearly put me in tears as he recounted all of their struggles and this isn't to glorify them...nor to appease them...its just merely a way of letting my own sympathy towards them. I wish every death in this story was fictional but sadly only one is. I wish her the best of years left in her life and that she live long and happy. **

If you were to walk through the town of Sen Mag, bypassing all of the quaint little homes that cover the once lush land, you would find yourself face to face with a rather enormous castlefront property. Who governs over this land is constantly in question and the taxes just as well...but it holds a secret far beyond that. Adventurers, collectors, and thrill-seekers alike came from every corner of Erinn to hunt down one elusive creature that was fast becoming number one on everyone's hitlist.

An Incubus.

Most don't believe in them, despite the other various monsters that tred across the land, but those that do desire one thing about them. The incubi were known as human bodies but with wings and tail that surely set them apart as fomor. Their eyes were gleaming red as rubies and their skin pale and soft, begging to be touched. They could look like any casual young man and often took the form of the most desired features in your heart. Dressed in highly adorned suits, made from the finest materials and purest precious metals, they hid themselves at the bottom of ancient castles...waiting for lost visitors.

No preferences for species...if they can tempt them...they can eat. The sounds that echo from the dungeons are their lament, a beautiful poem for their next victim that begs for any shred of love. Females are welcome with open arms, a rose extended and an invitation none can refuse...males are met with aggressive stances, demanding them to leave.

But the one thing that captures everyone's attention...the one reason why the incubus is no longer ignore save for the occasional explorer...why all wish to see them dead...is their horns.

Two bronze, almost silverish horns that curve inward just above their ears shifting through their hair have become one of the most-have accessories for most human males these days. An incubus must be killed by a female, as he dies in her arms he will give up his horns to her as his final goodbye and then the horns may be sold for a high-price.

As the castles are emptied of their seducing beasts, new stronger ones take their place and establish a territory. The stronger they become the less horns are available and the higher the prices raise. No one is sure where they come from or why they choose to live in the dungeons of castles but in this day and age you don't question fomors.

You just kill them.

* * *

><p>She cringed as her brother pulled the gleaming blood stained sword from the body of the keep hound, drawing it to his side and backing away slowly from the dead animal. So many beasts they had to go through just to get this deep into the dungeons of the castle and still they seemed neverending. The voice that began singing once they entered was louder than ever, his tone filled with sadness and wanting.<p>

_If my eyes fail me...I will still be able to see thee._

"One more room should do it. Are you ready? He'll only give them up if you are the one to kill."

She nodded towards the oldest, but glanced back at the youngest in fear. How could she possibly be prepared for something such as this? They were about to face a demon known for ripping the flesh from girls just like her.

_If my ears fail me...I will still be able to hear thee._

The door was opened with a quick turn of the key and it was drawn up enough for them to duck through. The singing paused and they knew it was the last room. Four posts circled around them and the siblings turned to face one another.

"We have to leave. Best of luck sister."

With a zap of magical light she was alone in the center of the room, cradling herself in her arms. The castle had grown colder in her mind and she pulled her winter coat further across her chest. If she had done her math right...she needed to activate...this one. She walked forward and placed her hand on the top of the orb, watching it glow beneath her fingers and slowly the creaking of the gate opening graced her ears.

She came around the corner, stepping into the vibrant ornate dome of a room and he mimiced her walk, step by step.

_Even without the legs, I will walk to thee._

His voice matched his appearence she had to say..his hair was a soft raven that was short in the front, unruly and long in the back. His suit was a striking red that drifted down like a tailcoat, chains clanging softly as he moved. His glide was so soft he barely made a sound with his boots as he walked and the wings were shifting uncomfortably, on edge as his tail coiled and unfurled. He reached up, pushing the hair out of his ruby eyes as a small smirk coated his lips.

_Even without the lips, I will sing thy name. _

_Even with my arms broken the pieces, I will hold on to thee with my warm beating heart._

_If my heart fails me, my brain will sing thy name._

_If even my brain ceases to run, then I may,_

_embrace thee with my blood._

"Hello." She greeted slowly, pulling her arms free and waving quickly. He watched her, licking his lips slowly and he stepped forward, bowing slightly to gaze into her eyes.

"Good afternoon...why is a young lady such as you venturing down in my home? Alone?"

"We...uh..me...my brothers have brought me down here...to k-...to..."

"I know the answer, you need not continue. A beautiful wonderul woman should not utter such things. Take hold of my hand...take this rose as a gift...let me show you..."

"Arila!" The sound of a sword slicing along the ground, as her brother raced forward and shoved at the beast cradling her. His teeth would've sunk into her flesh within the next second but she was safe as the other two pulled her back.

She was blinded by the series of violent attacks that came next, magic and swordplay knocking the incubus back into the marble column nearest to them. The hiss that came from him was so gutteral and violent that it made them all shiver in fear. Wings flared up in anger, tail curled and he bent down, baring his sharp teeth. He was crouched like a wolf almost, launching forward in the next second towards the second oldest, the blonde young man bringing a small poison laced dagger to his outstretched arm.

One slice and the incubus was down, the poison taking hold quickly, imobolizing him and bringing him to his side, heaving for air as it grabbed his lungs. Eyes darting towards the three brothers that loomed over him ready for the deathblow. Shame washed over him at how quickly he was defeated, not even getting a taste of the girl's soft flesh.

"Give me mercy."

"Go ahead Arila..."

He was brought into the girl's arms, a hand running through his hair and she sighed heavily with the weight of what she was about to let happen. He seemed so human when he wasn't aiming for their throats. The second oldest was by her side, a hand on her shoulder as the incubus gave a weak growl and he frowned down at the beast.

"Why...do you want my horns...?"

"We need the money desperately...they're going for over a million...we can feed our family and pay our rent for years..."

The beast was closing his eyes, his breathing becoming heavier with every draw and it was visibly weighing on the young girl's mind. She glanced to her brothers as the tears whelled up and shook her head.

"He's so human...I can't let this happen."

"That's just his appearence sister! He is truely a demon!"

"Would a demon suffer such as this? Would it care to know! Don't believe everything you hear!"

* * *

><p>Red eyes blinked open slowly, his whole body tensing when he realized this ceiling was not the moss covered ancient marble he was used to. He moved to leap up, brace himself for an attack but his entire body was on fire, sore and unmovable. He groaned loudly alerting the young man in the corner of the room.<p>

"Good Mornin' demon, I trust you slept well." His voice lingered on a bit of sarcasm, making the beast edge even more on defense.

"Where...have you taken me..." He hissed out low, reaching slowly to his horns and ran his fingers along the ridges to make sure they were still there.

"This is our home. We aren't going to kill you...our sister is too attached as it is. She's not much of a killer I guess you could say. You are safe unless we deem you dangerous to our well-being. You're also free to leave should you want to but that poison needs to exit your system."

He glared into the human's eyes, searching for any sign of betrayel, a growl rolling out. Before he could make any further protest however the girl, this young man's sister, burst into the room with a shout. She smiled at the incubus and without hesitation brought him back into her arms.

"You're awake! I'm delighted to know the poison hasn't torn you apart!" She pulled away, taking his clawed hands in hers and smiled yet again.

Confusion fell across his face and he tilted his head, wondering just what had gotten into this human to hold him in such familiarity. Demon interactions were not allowed in such a way and she had to have been a very brave...or very foolish girl. No beast would've ever thought to dwell here...but outside was nothing more than a war waiting to happen. Human after human would attack him for his precious horns and the only smart decision...would be to use this girl as a shield of somesort.

He would wait...for now.

* * *

><p>He didn't foresee just how long he would wait on an oppurtunity to leave or maybe he just lost the urge to leave. Either way the young incubus would spend the next 60 some years in their nests, joining them on adventures and bringing home his own version of the bacon. His life had its twists and turns and the humans grew weaker and more of a family to him. The one had passed, the girl and the brother who stood for him were left and even now...the girl was passing before his eyes.<p>

He should've known...demons last ages beyond these creatures. He was holding her, cradling her in his lap as she had done before and watching as life drifted up out of her. Her eyes were filled with concern as she watched him frown and her wrinkled old grasp took hold of his coat.

"You're sad..." She noted and he felt himself nodding before she even got the full sentence out. "Don't be. I'll be in a better place. I've lived my life and you were a part of it. I am grateful."

"...you humans...have touched me in a way I cannot explain and yet I have given you nothing in return."

"Nonsense. You are a brother to me..." She laid back in rest and closed her eyes for the final time that night and ever. He sighed heavily, pulling her off his lap and onto the bed gently, backing to the brother.

"She's right. You are family. But...I am old in my age as well and you will live on. I think it is time that you make your own home..." The brother said as he rolled his sleeves over his cold arms, watching the red eyes carefully. "There is a new castle resurrected in your old home...you should look there first. I believe it is not claimed."

* * *

><p>Bidding his last farewell to his so called brother, he forced himself into the castle, appearing in the dungeon as a puff of smoke. It was well lit, candles everywhere in the space to illuminate the labyrinth of stone. The walls were black as night but littered with small silver gems of rock that gave it its regal feel. Engravings of the castle's ancestry were currently being chipped away slowly at the rocks no doubt by servants of the head. He ventured deep in the twists and turns, looking for his chosen place of rest.<p>

He felt suddenly alone...the emptiness dawning on him. His human coven was gone from him and he had no substitute. Bitten on food as well he would no longer hunger for their flesh and thus would not hunt for company. He was doomed to live out his years in solitude till the next being searching for his precious horns entered. Letting out a sigh he found the largest room yet and chose that place to rest.

Crossing into the center, he rolled his legs under him and sat. It was an arched high ceiling, a faded and rusted candelier dangling from the point of where they met. Two single candles were nearly burned out on the form and he blinked once relighting all and reshaping the two with his power. He had grown more than strong and he knew he would be safe...now if only to fix his lone wolf situation.

Sure enough his prayers were answered by a crick in the floor. The sound of a pebble being shoved against its will and bouncing off the rocks. His eyes glanced back, lips curling over his teeth and he forced himself to his feet. A slow turn and he was met with an impossible sight.

There in his doorway, of his claimed territory...was an incubus.

Their eyes may have been the same, the ruby that calls them a demon..but other there was nothing. This one was a pale blonde hair that fell past its shoulders, like a female. His body was thin, hungry, and pale. His wings were white, an albino incubus rare and untouched normally. He didn't wear a suit like the former but instead rags and patches that hung on his frame. Bags wore under his eyes and he took a limping step forward, shaking in the older's gaze.

"Do not attack...I shall leave..." He whispered, holding up a hand should one aggrivate. "I came to see if this was a new home...but it is taken..."

"I will not harm you." The older growled low in his throat, taking a step back and smiling. "Stay as long as you need but don't take any more." He kept his wits as he moved to roll his shoulders and tilt his head. The bones snapped with age and wisdom making the younger shudder in submission. "I grew with humans...I am not that wild."

The younger crossed his arms over himself and moved to a corner, closing his eyes and then blinking them over. He was in need of warmth it was obvious and maybe even a breath of sleep. When he turned the older was able to see the tail and his eyes would widen at the sight. It was cut, bloody from a trap of some sort. The metal hook still through it.

"Your name?" Called the eldest, turning and walking forward.

The youngest shivered and backed further into the corner, bent on protecting his skin. "None."

"The humans would call me Shoul. You may too, until you leave." He was closing in, moving to kneel in front of the child and he took his arms under him. Pulling the young one forward and wrapping the strong grip around he felt his dominance overtake. "You need to be named."

His hands drifted down, moving to the submissive's tail and with determine grip he was grasping under the cut making it scream in fear. He wouldn't let go under any reason, ignoring the wounds the sharp claws were making at his chest. With the metal between his fingers he was pulling the flesh free and he felt silence against him. In shock and worry he glanced down, watching as the young one breathed in life and buried further into his chest. He was thankful it was just fear.

"Relax. You shiver, like a colt without its herd. My touch is only for your benefit..."He let go and watched the body visibly relax. Twirling the metal in his grip he gazed at the name on the side. This trap belonged to a famous name...a Lesan. "There, the irony is too perfect. We shall call you Lesan."

His touch returned to its tail, running over the red and pulsing flesh and he heard the whimper escape. Focusing his power he pushed it into the blood and slowly the wound closed over. Lesan was growing tired under the transfer of power and he pushed into Shoul's lap. Ignoring all boundaries he felt the comfort he was obviously denied before and his eyes were closing.

"You cannot sleep on me." Shoul protested, frowning deep. He may have been tempered by the humans but he still preferred females. He pushed at Lesan, grabbing him by the horns and pulling him back against the wall. He expected an outcry but the child was fast asleep, limp in his grasp. "So weak."

He studied the body, seeing the bruises and cuts along its exposed neck and fingers...Lesan had been digging for food, desperate for anything a wolf or dog might've buried. He let go seeing the rags hefted up on the child's stomach and there were several more cuts...he should heal this fellow beast of sin before the creature would return to poverty. Stealing his defensive nerves he reached for the rags, tearing at them with his claws. Bite wounds were starting to show as well and as he tore the last piece from Lesan's chest...he found something he was not expecting.

Red tinted his face and he clamped his hand over his mouth before he could exclaim. There, obvious with the cold dungeon air were a pair of tiny breasts... something that could only mean...this incubus...was a succubus. Grabbing the largest shred of fabric he covered her for decency and sat back. He had never seen a succubus with horns...at least not curved and on the side of their head. The wings were baffling him as well. Incubi had twice sectioned wings while succubi had four. Why did this female resemble his kind so well...

He pushed those thoughts from his mind, deciding it was best to heal the female before she awoke and tore him a new one for his invasion. He chuckled at that... he was far too powerful to truly fear that. He leaned over, light touches passing the power to the blood and smiled to himself as the wounds closed over.

The smile faultered when he caught the scent of her. He of course didn't notice it before...he was keeping his distance...wanting to avoid a male confrontation. She was sweet, timid...tempting...he felt the red on his face yet again and pulled away as soon as her marks were gone. Shrugging off his own coat, he pulled it around her willing the fire of the candles away.

* * *

><p>It was a time before she awoke. The sound that escaped her mouth was enough to make him shudder and willed the lights ablaze once more. Lesan blinked, smelling the coat and startling, moving to pull it off. She was the one to blush first realizing what was under and she curled the fabric closer to herself. Gazing up at Shoul she let out a weakened gasp of air.<p>

"You saw..."

Shoul didn't offer her any opinion, just nodded short and swallowed. They kept their gazes strong on each other and no sound passed between them. However much a time moved...they just stared. When it broke he was shuffling with his vest, suddenly occupied with the buttons and another shiver had overtaken her.

"Is that why you have no nest...?"

Lesan didn't answer immediately, her voice low and raspy when she did. She was shuffling back into the corner, curling up in herself and eyeing his hands.

"I cannot take home...I am too weak from being born like this. My heart is not strong...my body abnormal. Any amount of time I take a dungeon and it is quickly stolen. I scrounge."

He watched her expression as the pain of its reality hit her. She was broken inside...and out. Heaving a sigh he thought back to his human coven. He was different but accepted and now alone. He didn't want his heart return to the cold hate of other beings and he didn't seem fit to leave this defenseless being alone.

"You are welcome to take nest here."

She was visibly in shock, gaping at him with a soft intake of breath. She was tempted to jump up and thank him physically, a hug or something and before he could react she was on him. The coat was left behind and he blushed yet again, the feeling of the female between his legs causing a temptation he didn't need at the moment. Pulling her shoulders up he avoided the sight of her chest and choked on his words.

"But you need proper attire."

* * *

><p>"Must you take a male's...can a females not work for you...?" Shoul cut back at her as she dragged her lithe body through the closet of the lord of the castle's. He was standing guard by the old oak door of the room, his acute hearing sensing every being in the extensive home.<p>

"Females are too complicated..males are simple and there are more males here than the former." She shot and smiled when his eyes rolled in a very human gesture. He insisted she would need no more than one set of clothing as he had the power to change and mend each thread should be needed. In moments she was free of the box and pulling a light blue ornamental suit with her.

"Suits you. The white of your wings and the blue of the outfit will contrast and compliment."

"You focus too much on appearence."

"You focus too little."

They shared a smile again and bringing a warmth of homelife they pulled close. Forcing him and her back into the dungeon the smoke disappated slowly around them and he was taking the suit from her grasp. Holding her still and teaching her the means to wear it, he found his fingers gliding over her tender pale skin in accident. She must've noticed before he realized himself what he was up to and dressed halfway she forced her gaze upon his. Haulting his hands, she dug her nails in softly and offered a small mewl of protest. Her scent was changing slowly and in warning her wings were flaring.

A low growl in both throats, not threatening but inviting and suddenly one was pushed up against the wall. Leave it to your imagination who and why but that deed should be left to themselves.

* * *

><p>Time would pass greatly before...<p>

Lord of the Castle he was and mad he definately was. He was pulling through his closet hurriedly, searching for his chosen suit of the day. No matter what he did to remedy his lost mind however he was losing this battle. Calling to a guard outside he demanded of him where his lost item might've wandered to but received no answer. Instead he was pondered more questions of the sounds that were being heard by his residents in the castle. The head of guard assumed it to be an incubus immediately and the lord was responding in shock. Before the head could suggest a solution he was bounding with laughter.

Racing into the adviser's room he was boisterious and proud when he stated that their dungeon may have the reknowned beast. The adviser was none too pleased but who could stop the lord when he was this way. No one. He wanted to hold a visit, invite people from many lands to see the creature. He would sell passes, invent challenges...but none would be allowed to kill it. He was haughty, thinking he could reason with a demon. If only. If only.

He grabbed his guards, his adviser and his children, leading them to the basement and throwing open the door. He wanted to see it first hand and he knew he could come to a truce. They crossed the corners, some swords in warning should it be needed. Hours later he was in front of the arched room and smiling to himself.

He heard singing, soft words of warning to in the days of old...but this didn't seem the bit of a threat to him. He could hear love...words of passion rather than lust and it excited him.

_"If my eyes fail me, I will still be able to see thee.  
>If my ears fail me, I will still be able to hear thee.<br>Even without the legs, I will walk to thee.  
>Even without the lips, I will sing thy name.<br>Even with my arms broken the pieces, I will hold on to thee with my warm beating heart.  
>If my heart fails me, my brain will sing thy name.<br>If even my brain ceases to run,  
>then I may,<br>embrace thee with my blood."_

The key was turned and the gate wrenched open, earning a hiss of instant distrust. There, nestled over a bloody floor and a feminine body was a beast he desire so to meet. The raven hair was spiked and all over the place, the clothes torn and splattered with the violent liquid. Ruby eyes glittered over the human in observence. He was a threat to the kill and he backed into his guards.

"Sir, it has killed a female! We must dispose of it!" The head of guard was rushing forward with his sword, glinting against the candlelight.

"Hold...that is not a meal..." The Lord reached out to stop his servant and gazed down at the thing they thought would be a lunch. The blood however did not linger at the throat nore the stomach, instead nestled betwen her legs and the floor surrounding. The incubus was no longer crouched in front but over her and a small bundle beneath his stomach.

Soft brown locks of hair, closed eyes and soft cries...the bundle could only be a child. A newborn incubus babe that was starving for its first meal. They were interrupting on one thing sacred..a celebration of birth and of a child that would continue each's legacy long after they pass.

"Fantastic...not one...not two but three!" The Lord raised his arms wide, cheering his guards and the beasts alike. "This is beautiful! All are welcome! Stay as you like! We will make this your land! Maybe pass a law for each creature in each castle!"

The demon was eyeing him carefully, his body still tensed for a fight. If he knew his language he showed no sign. Before any could relax there was a great crackling of ice. Forming over the male was a crystal the size of a small cow, gorwing in size with each crackle. The guards reached for the triggers just in time and lowered the gate as the ice spear slammed into the stone shattering everywhere. The Lord smiled at his people and ushered them away in a hurry, giving the privacy to his new found side project.

Shoul hissed once more as they left and bowed low to his new son, kissing his forehead once to stop his cries. His female was asleep, resting after her hard work and he was proud. The son was a surprise but he was worth than Shoul could ever hope for. He had his coven returned by some grace...

He had a family.

He dipped low again, drawing meat he had stolen from the banquet hall to his lips, chewing and softening it for the child before he fed him. His nails were clicking low on the stone, creating a lullaby that crossed even more peace to the babe. He repeated his song low and lifted the child into his arms, watching its face light up slowly in recognition. This child was his...this son was his...this son was theirs. It was beyond love...

_"If my eyes fail me, I will still be able to see thee.  
>If my ears fail me, I will still be able to hear thee.<br>Even without the legs, I will walk to thee.  
>Even without the lips, I will sing thy name.<br>Even with my arms broken the pieces, I will hold on to thee with my warm beating heart.  
>If my heart fails me, my brain will sing thy name."<em>

He ran his fingers through the hair, purring a sound so unlike him and he smiled sincerely.

_"If even my brain ceases to run,  
>then I may,<br>embrace thee with my blood."_

* * *

><p>Shoul was concerned, his mind racing with thoughts that would normally never burden him. His son was out playing, venturing through the dungeon with vigor. He had grown to the size of a young adult, enchanting and endearing all the same but he was growing wild. Trusting instinct more than his father's words of caution he had taken to greeting the humans that entered the dungeon before they crossed into their lair. The Lord of the castle would see to him being sparred but that never jarred Shoul out of his worry.<p>

Lesan called out to him as she entered, smiling and greeting him with embrace which he generously returned.

"Your son is out again."

"My son? Does he not get that sense of human trust from you?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I still want to fetch him. Bring him home before something goes wrong. I can feel a sense of danger in the air today...something is amiss." He pushed past her towards the entrance but she caught at his suit.

"Stay...he will be fine. Nothing can go wrong today."

"Lesan..."

"Your worries are not placed well."

"...very well then. I trust you."

They shared a smile, hands gracing slowly and intertwining. The moment was tender and underused, they had been so busy as of late with the handful of their son and the increase in people coming to pay visit. Just as they moved in to grace each other's lips there was an outcry of pain and they both started, wings flaring up. Their son was in trouble and before any human would've blinked, Shoul was racing into the paths, memorizing where the sound was bouncing off. Lesan right behind him he pushed her back when he came upon the scene.

A human was over his child, sword hilt in his grip as he twisted it further into the chest of his victim. Lesan was protesting, demanding to know but Shoul only felt the anger rising in him. Locking her out by slamming his fist on the trigger he was launching forward in attack, tearing through the human's throat in seconds. Vile blood mixed with his son's and he ripping the pieces apart, screaming out human cuss after cuss. Breathing heavily and screaming in worry over his child, he dropped down immediately and pressed his ear to the marred chest. Removing the blade when there was a gasp for air, he pushed his hands to the wound, willing every ounce of power he could spare into his boy's blood. He needed the wound to heal, he begged it to. Blood was seeping forth faster than he could heal and he was shaking when his son reached out...

"No..."

The grip weakened so greatly and so fast that he was desperately clinging to the flesh.

"Please..."

A choke of a sob and the child was gone...his head laying back on the stone slowly.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Shoul screamed as the room triggered open and his mate came rushing in, gripping at his shoulder and releasing a scream twice as loud as his.

At first all she could do was clutch at him, dropping to her knees and tearing at his she was gripping at the floor, crawling over her baby and tears were pushing through her eyes. Suddenly she released a scream, all of them coming out like a flood and lifted her baby into her arms. She looked to him, her whole body trembling and convulsing as she sobbed and screamed. There was so much pain rising to the surface she couldn't release it at once and it was causing her heart to race. Each breath was becoming shorter and shorter and her body was reacting...

He reached forward, taking both her and his son into his arms and cradled them, letting her ride out the attack in comfort, his own tears starting to fall. He couldn't break down just yet...he needed to be there for her...save her...He would wait his turn...he would suffer in silence...

The hate was bubbling up inside of him yet again, the humans he thought he knew had betrayed him and he was furious. Taking from him what wasn't there's before it was well allowed...

No one touches his family...whatever was left of it...

No one would break them again...

* * *

><p>They sat at opposite ends of the room, refusing to look at each other. Refusing to acknowledge their exsistences...this had been their biggest arguement yet. Ever since their beloved son had been taken from them they had been at each other's throats, suffering and instead of comfort they only brought out their malice. They said things they never meant to, did things they would regret...and each fight brought even more pain.<p>

They couldn't go on like this...

Humans had been barred from the dungeon, the Lord himself saddened by the demons lack of presence. The sounds that drifted through this dungeon were no longer welcoming...any who entered were as good as dead.

Shoul was staring at the stone, the marks of the years gone by hindering his mind. So much time had passed since his son had been taken...so much time was spent in anguish and hate. He wasn't so sure he could handle another tens of years fighting with Lesan like this. There was no release from this pain...

He stood, moving to cross over to his mate and take her into his arms as an apology. The moment he touched her shoulder however she was collapsing back weak and dripping in drool. His eyes widened and he dropped down, gripping her shoulders and bringing her out of her daze.

"Lesan!" He cried out, watching as her eyes drifted into focus and caught his. The energy was missing, the pain evident but there was something else behind them. Something that made Shoul scream in fear.

She smiled softly at him, choking like his son had done before...right before it had all ended and he clawed at her body, trying to remove the suit. Pressing his hand to her chest he closed his eyes and listened...

The beats were abnormal and frantic, her heart racing to catch up. This might be his final moment with her and he knew it...

The sound he released was pained and incohorent, biting his lower lip as he questioned his power. Before he was too late, unable to save his boy...could he save his mate...should he try...

She called to him, weak and soft in voice as she grabbed his attention. Hands were weak against his suit groaning low.

"I will never leave you..." She whispered.

"You are...do not lie...you are leaving me as we speak...you are not strong enough to stay. "

"I will never leave you...I promise..." She repeated adding emphasize with each word.

"You are going to break that tonight, are you not...do not bring my hopes up..."

"You are my mate...I love you..." Her chest heaved and rested greatly and it jolted him out of his trance.

He traced his fingers over her skin, feeling the blood rush beneath it, the heart racing to pump it through. Her body was failing and no matter how he refused to accept it...it would happen.

The silence was heavy save for her breathing and he realized he was holding back for her sake. He was hoping the peace would settle her heart and allow her a few more moments if not a few more years...

"I blame myself..for our son...if I had let you go...if I had not stopped you...he would be here with us...he would continue on...live as us..."

"Silence...you could not have known...it could never have been anyone but that human..."

"...I wonder...if I pass tonight...will I get to apologise..."

He shook as he pulled her close, closing his eyes tight to fight back the tears. He needed to be strong...strong just for her...

"Don't speak like that...hush...you promised...you promised you would not leave me!"

"I may not be here...in your arms...but I will be here...in your heart...even demons such as us...have proven to have hearts..."

He felt her body shudder, her heart slowing down...it wasn't willing and he knew it.

"...do you know the price...of our horns..."

The question halted his tears and he held her back gently, staring into her eyes curious of the unknown. She smiled softly, rolling her fingers weak into the fabric.

"...they are rarer since the decree...poachers will only sell them...the black market speaking of them in high value...why...why do you ask such a thing at this moment...?"

"...should my body leave you..take them...sell them if ever you need..."

He drew her close, feeling her body shudder once more and the sound of her heart gave a few more beats...before there was silence...she was taking her last breaths and used what little she had to speak...

_"If my heart fails me, my brain will sing thy name.  
>If even my brain ceases to run,<br>then I may..."_

No sound escaped his lips as she trailed off, his own body racked with pain as he released every tear he had been fighting back...he heard the clink of the horns hitting the floor and he knew he was alone. Throwing his head back in a heavy sob, he roared into the still silent air...waking every being within miles from their slumber...making them suffer with him. He bent over her, his wings growing out, his eyes turning black and his nails were becoming further claws. With a deep voice full of hate he finished the lullaby that all incubus knew by heart...

"..._**embrace thee with my blood**_..."

* * *

><p>If you were to walk through the town of Sen Mag, bypassing all of the quaint little homes that cover the once lush land, you would find yourself face to face with a rather enormous castlefront property. Who governs over this land is constantly in question and the taxes just as well...but it holds a secret far beyond that. Poachers were the only ones brave...more so foolish enough to hunt for a limitless treasure that could bring them fortune and fame in their black market. Should they not fear the penality for killing the beast who possesses this treasure...<p>

An Incubus.

Most believe in them, the other various monsters that tred across the land are nothing in comparison, but those that don't desire to avoid them at all costs. The incubi were known as human bodies but with wings and tail that surely set them apart as fomor. Their eyes were gleaming red as rubies and their skin pale and soft, begging to be touched. They could look like any casual young man and often took the form of the most desired features in your heart. Dressed in highly adorned suits, made from the finest materials and purest precious metals, they hid themselves at the bottom of ancient castles...waiting for lost visitors.

No preferences for species...if they can tempt them...they can eat. The sounds that echo from the dungeons are their lament, a beautiful poem for their next victim that begs for any shred of love. Females are welcome with open arms, a rose extended and an invitation none can refuse...males are met with aggressive stances, demanding them to leave.

But the one thing that captures everyone's attention...the one reason why the incubus is no longer ignore save for the occasional sight-seerer...why all wish to see them dead...is their horns.

Two bronze, almost silverish horns that curve inward just above their ears shifting through their hair have become one of the most-have accessories for most human males these days. An incubus must be killed by a female, as he dies in her arms he will give up his horns to her as his final goodbye and then the horns may be sold for a high-price. No one is really sure why this is...some say they need love to feel comfort in death..others say its just primal lust. You could only ask an incubus...but I wish you the best of luck with that.

As the castles are emptied of their seducing beasts, new stronger ones take their place and establish a territory. The stronger they become the less horns are available and the higher the prices raise. No one is sure where they come from or why they choose to live in the dungeons of castles but in this day and age you don't question fomors.

You just kill them.

Should you happen to do something otherwise...you might encounter something more human than beast...

For deep within a castle untouched by time there stands a formal looking incubus, waiting for his next taste of vengence upon those who wronged him...he might not look like much but he has his tale...and all is written...

In the two precious horns mounted behind him.


End file.
